Nuances
by namby-pamby
Summary: Drabbles, short fics, one shots, et cetera bound by at least one common theme. HieiKurama YAOI, unless specified. [August 24 1 new up]
1. Hiei's Kinks, One

Standard disclaimers apply.

Warnings: Hiei. Kurama. YAOI.

* * *

**Nuances**  
_Hiei's Kinks, One_

"I don't want to continue reading this ridiculous tripe anymore," Hiei importantly declared, dropping a book on Kurama's lap with the utmost contempt.

Blinking in perplexity on his swivel chair, Kurama picked up the book and noted that the marker was halfway through the pages. He didn't understand; the novel was one of his favorite fiction for the romance was subtle yet empowering, the writing was poetic and lucid, the characters were interesting, and the plot, a whodunit, was riveting and craftily fabricated. Yet to Hiei it was merely 'tripe'? "You haven't even finished reading it," he argued.

Unexpectedly, Hiei brought into view another book: Gabriel Garcia Marquez's _One Hundred Years of Solitude_. "I like this better. People here have sex like how it's really done. They have no disillusionment about it, nor do they confuse it with discombobulating, sugary pseudo-truths."

Kurama struggled to keep his facade erect even if it wanted to crumble from both awe and disbelief at Hiei's literary analysis. "Yes, but the sex isn't the only reason why Garcia Marquez-san's novel is an esteemed classic. The same goes for this--"

"Kurama. The guy who wrote that sap makes money out of it. They don't write things like that to preach about true love; they do it to publish their bad ego."

Kurama thought Hiei had a point.

"Besides," Hiei continued, eliminating distance between them. Calloused fingers gently brushed over Kurama's mouth before small, shy, supple lips were pressed onto his. Kurama felt wildfire spread across his face and chest, and Hiei smirked, satisfied. He touched their foreheads together. "_The most beautiful sigh is yours_, Kurama," he said, quoting from the detested novel, "and not some bimbo's in some fancy, stuck-up, impossible and pretentious book."

Kurama swallowed. Gingerly, but with much certainty, he reached for Hiei and kissing him - the softness of his lips, the firmness of his tongue, his exquisite warmth and his hard teeth - felt like an oasis bursting from his parched throat. When they parted, Kurama sighed, "Fair enough."

end

* * *

Hiei is straightforward and Kurama is more roundabout. Hiei doesn't like reading about 'true love' in books; he thinks it's impossible and therefore pretentious. Just an interpretation.

I mentioned _One Hundred Years of Solitude_ by Gabriel Garcia Marquez without permission, and the other book doesn't actually exist. 


	2. Secrets

Standard disclaimers apply.

Notes: Almost pointless. Genfic. YAOI. HK, H for Hiei and K for... Keiko?! Then of course, HieiKuramaHiei and YusukeKeikoYusuke. Yusuke POV. Yugao is an OC.

* * *

**Nuances**  
_Secrets_

_Something is wrong with this kid,_ I thought to myself, as she just sat there on Keiko's lap with the most somber look unimaginable for a 1-year old. Weren't kids supposed to be bright-eyed and curious and happy? Weren't they supposed to stare stupidly at anything that caught their attention? Weren't they supposed to giggle, flail, drool, put random objects in their mouths, pick at their noses, whine or infuriate their parents by doing all of those at once? Especially on a bullet train like this?!

It was a nice day out, and the gang, long retired from ass-kicking and long resigned to wedded bliss, planned a short stop at Baasan's temple, to pay a little homage to the master who died a few years ago. After that, we're off to - what do you know - Mount Hiei, for a three-day vacation. It was Kurama who suggested it, actually, saying he'd been _dying_ to go to Mount _Hiei_. On the other hand, Hiei, too used to our human presence to even bother putting up an act, merely shrugged and told him, "Sure, _anata_. Wherever you want." That was classic psychological warfare, and it sent us howling with laughter. Kurama, stunned, flushed a bit too brightly to be decent; he wasn't obviously expecting it. With that, all our secrets were unraveled in plain sight, and we officially became best friends, I think.

A little earlier though, after we've all eaten lunch and were all feeling drowsy, sunlight filtered through the window and shone on Yugao's eyes. All this time, I never knew her eyes weren't really brown, but deep, dark red. They were shaped like Keiko's, but the color... was red. It was definitely easy to miss. Since then there was only this numb knot in my stomach.

When everyone else had succumbed to a nap, only Hiei, Yugao-chan and I were left awake. On the other side Hiei was perusing a map of Kyoto while balancing Kurama's sleepy head on his. As for me, I didn't know where to look, but I felt so restless. Then I saw Yugao-chan. One would call her well-behaved and well-disciplined, but never once in this entire trip did she act her age. It was too early to be precocious, and I was kind of hoping I'd be able to experience the joys of a father with a delinquent and rebellious teenage girl who was of the exact likeness of his own wayward youth. She just sat there, stared hard at the floor, and her calm was suspicious. It was the calm of someone with great awareness; the kind you'd only expect Hiei to have.

Keiko's head lolled on my shoulder.

I wasn't aware that I was staring absently at Keiko's brown-haired head until Yugao-chan's little voice cut through the trance. "Touchan."

I perked up. "Nani, Yu-chan?"

"Touchan dai suki."

_Something is wrong with this kid,_ I told myself. _She can read minds._ But I decided it didn't matter much. "Touchan mo. Yu-chan ga daaaaaaiii sukiiiiiii."

Yugao-chan giggled quietly. On the other side, Hiei was now perusing Kurama's hand. Lovingly.

END (eh?)

* * *

1. _Touchan_ - "Daddy"  
2. _Yugao_ - "evening face." It was really random, meditated for about three seconds. I just read _The Tale of Genji,_ so there.  
3. _Dai suki_ - "I like/love you very much"  
4. _anata_ - "honey," or "dear." Obviously a romantic endearment.  
5. I think I wrote this because I kinda don't like the YusukeKurama pairing. Okay, I really don't.

Wai wai wai 


	3. Somewhere You Know

Standard disclaimers apply here, there and everywhere. 

Notes: Short. I'd just like to play with the visuals of the idea. YAOI, HKH. As usual.

* * *

**Nuances**  
_Somewhere You Know_

It was a clear, soundless, sleepless midnight; a vacuum of sorts.

_Like what you felt earlier?_

Yes, what he felt like earlier. Inside Hiei, there was a vacuum of a heat so fierce that it scorched the fine hairs in his mind, that he felt stinging tears behind his eyes, that it was nothing like mortal heat. It made him want to burn himself, to want to be burnt to a crisp, out of his mind, if he needed to be: as long as that heat enveloped him tightly, possessively, completely. So he gripped at his beloved's hips, nuzzled the moisture on his inner thighs and pushed.

But even in his hazy state of intoxication Hiei never pulled on his hair. It was an arrangement. Just as he knew - and made sure - that he did not, it must have meant that Hiei was indeed not needlessly hurt.

Now, his mind itself was a vacuum that he could not help hear some fragmented part of himself gain voice and talk back to him - like crickets in the night.

He held Hiei closer and buried his face in his hair; apologetic, repentant, reverent. Like in that Korean horror film they watched the night before(1).

_Hiei crying was not part of the deal, however._

It was true. He never meant to make Hiei cry. It was a thousand times worse than his hair being pulled with his beloved's alpha-male strength.

He did not even think Hiei could cry. Hiei said it himself: he never cried; not even as an infant. It was unforeseen. It was unnatural. It was out of the question, of the equation. For all his intelligence, he did not expect to miss out on that one; it was simply not possible.

But he did. At the sight of Hiei's tears the heat that consumed him became fatal; he felt he nearly died in that sudden infernal retribution.

_Hiei!_ He panicked; he gaped at a loss for something to say. He especially fought saying 'sorry' as his dick was still buried deep within Hiei.

_It's okay,_ Hiei rasped, panting from a receding panic. His glistening slender musculature trembled in barely contained desire. _Sorry. I was... a little scared. It hurt a bit. But it's okay now. Kurama, I want you!_

But Hiei's tears continued to fall.

_When Hiei cried he... did not resist the tears(2)._

END

* * *

1. _A Tale of Two Sisters_. Mentioned without permission. Look it up, if you must.  
2. The image that comes with this is not drawing the brows together, not blinking away the tears, not sniffling, not resisting the incessant flow. It's pretty striking, imho, especially given Hiei's history and personality. 


End file.
